


Stop Screaming My Name!

by Tayani



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: For Shits and Giggles, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky loved his new apartment - what he didn't love about it were his neighbours. Hearing your neighbours fuck at weird hours almost every day was bad in the best of times, but hearing your neighbours fuck while screaming your name is just whole new level of crazyWritten to a prompt: "I'm your neighbour and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name" by echoandthefandoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsumugiaoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Stop Screaming My Name!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895997) by [Little Silly Raccoon (Phantom_of_Shipper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_Shipper/pseuds/Little%20Silly%20Raccoon)



_"A-ah! Ah! Victor...! Y-yes... more!"_

Yuri groaned and pulled his covers over his head. He looked at the time - it was four in the fucking morning, and his neighbours were going at it. 

 _Again_.

_"Yuri... Yuri, fuck... you feel so good..."_

The teen mumbled something under his breath, pressing his pillow over his head now as well. It didn't help much. It never did. Walls here were just too damn thin for their own good, and considering how fucking  _loud_ his neighbours were, they probably just liked to fuck against this particular wall. Victor and Yuri. He didn't even meet them yet, and he already knew he hated them. Especially the  _Yuri_ guy. Couldn't he at least not have his name? It would have been better if he had any name but this one, considering that yes, Yuri was a teenager, and with his hormones raging all over his body, he couldn't help but groan quietly every time the other guy,  _Victor_ , said this name they shared in such a low, husky voice. 

Two weeks ago, Yuri Plisetsky would never call himself anything but heterosexual. Right now, he was having second thoughts. 

The moans on the other side of the wall turned louder, so much that even his pillow didn't help. Any moment now, he thought; and sure enough, soon there was one last scream from the more vocal  _Yuri_ guy and it got quiet. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed, laying back again and readying himself for sleep. If he's lucky, he'll be able to catch few more hours before he'll need to wake up and get ready for the day. 

And then, he heard some kind of shuffling on the other side of the wall, and...

" _...one more time?"_

_"I was always astounded by your stamina, любимый. Sure, just give me a moment..."_

"NO!" 

Suddenly, the voices on the other side of the wall got completely quiet, and Yuri realised it was him who yelled out, punching the wall for good measure. But, since it was too late for politeness (and it's not like he was the most polite person there was, quite the opposite, really, he was already half out of the bed and then marching out of his apartment and to the one beside it, pounding on the door angrily. A minute later, they were opened by a  _dashing_ , tall man with silver hair and radiant, blue eyes, smiling gently down at him and tying up his dressing robe. Yuri saw red. 

"Yes, how can I help you?"

Ah, this voice. So this was  _Victor_. 

"Oh, how about, I don't know, stop fucking against  _my wall_ at four in the fucking morning?! I'm trying to sleep here! The walls are thin you stupid fuck! And the fact whomever you're fucking has the same name as me doesn't help! If you have to yell something, find him a fucking different name, or better yet, stop fucking at all!"

Yuri seethed, and grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door back shut before marching into his apartment again. He climbed into the bed, mumbling silent curses to himself. He closed his eyes, deciding that the least he could do was to at least  _try_ to fall asleep again.

_"...that sounded bad."_

_"Mhm. But don't worry, любимый, we'll just find a way not to disturb our neighbours. I like you screaming too much to just stop you from doing it altogether..."_

_"Victor..!"_

"YOU'RE DISTURBING ME RIGHT NOW."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> любимый - dear, darling, beloved


End file.
